Shi'ar
'History' 'Biology' The Shi'ar were humanoids of avian descent who resembled humans with feathered crests atop their heads in lieu of hair. Two different styles were common; Most Shi'ar, particularly those of the aristocracy, had feathers sprouting in a triangular shape away from the face, one peak on the top of the head and one peak on each side slightly over the shoulder. The other commonly seen "hair"style was bushy on both sides and very flat on the top. Internally, they had light hollow bones, and on their forearms there were still some vestigial feathers left of wings that were lost over millions of years of evolution. The average Shi'ar could lift one ton in earth-like gravity and had far greater stamina. Most Shi'ar had no other special abilities, though some were genetic throwbacks. These individuals possessed wings which allowed them to fly. The Shi'ar conceived their offspring in eggs. They were nurtured in special chambers and the children were referred to as hatchlings. 'Technology' The Shi'ar possess technologies common to most alien races, including: *faster than light capable starships *energy-based weapons in their ships and in their handheld weapons *force fields *faster than light communication *teleportation technology The Shi'ar also possess technologies fairly unique to them, including: *Hologram technology: which was used by the X-Men in their Danger Room. *Cloaking technology: rendering a craft completely invisible, used by the X-Men on their Blackbird aircraft. *Stargates: Devices in a network system. They were used for travel to faraway distances. There were planet-based Stargates (used for personal travel to other solar systems and galaxies) and enormous space-based versions (used for starships to travel through). *Starcracker technology: This was the Shi'ar ultimate weapon. The Starcracker caused stars to go supernova. Most if not all Shi'ar technology was sentient. 'Philosophy' Traditionally, the Imperium aggressively absorbs new cultures. The story of the Shi'ar deities Sharra and K'ythri was a parable which guided the Shi'ar expansionist philosophy to other worlds: "Sharra and K'ythri are the gods in marriage. The gods who didn't want to marry, but were forced into it. In marriage they found strength and in strength they found love. That's what the Shi'ar Imperium does. It marries other cultures. Shotgun weddings". There were aggressive and violent ancient traditions, such as the Rite of Arin'nn Haelar, which was a battle to the death. This rite could be invoked to settle disagreements and their outcomes were accepted by the Imperium. 'Politics' Though the empire grew to include hundreds of thousands of different sentient species and worlds, the Shi'ar race controled and governed the empire. Its central base of power was located on the "throneworld" Chandilar, while the Shi’ar homeworld was called Aerie (it is unknown if the planet still exists). The leader of the empire was given the title Majestor (male) or Majestrix (female) and was a hereditary position, occupied by members of the royal family of the Shi'ar. The Neramani family was the most recent to represent the royal bloodline. The Shi'ar Empire was one of the most advanced and expansive civilizations in the universe, spanning entire galaxies. It was mainly an economic co-operative, where trade with other galactic powers was its driving force. Not all races had the same rights in the Imperium, as the Shi’ar appeared to have a disproportionate influence on its governance. It was nominally ruled over by a high council, which had representatives from a large majority of the alien races that existed within the Imperium. However, in practice, the head of the council (the Majestor or Majestrix) exercised strong executive control and could institute policy virtually by decree. The leader of the empire was protected by his or her own personal guard, the Imperial Guard, which was made up of the most powerful and elite soldiers from throughout the Empire, and led by a praetor. The military itself (outside of the Imperial Guard) consisted almost exclusively of Shi'ar personnel, at least in most of the command positions. Though having warlike and militaristic ancestry, the Shi'ar Empire largely occupied the role of peacekeepers in many interstellar affairs. For example, Empress Lilandra Neramani tried to broker peace between the Kree Empire and the Skrull Empire to help bring an end to their devastating war, she sought interstellar accord when deciding how to end the threat of the Dark Phoenix, and attempted to avenge the destruction of Tarnax IV, the Skrull throneworld, by Galactus. However, it should also be noted that Empress Lilandra was personally responsible for authorizing the use of the Nega-bomb weapon, devastating the Kree Empire during Operation: Galactic Storm, and that the Shi’ar were pivotal in the invasion and containment of Earth during the Maximum Security event. One of the latest atrocities committed by the Shi’ar was ordering the extermination of Jean Grey’s family, in an effort to quell any future conflicts with the Phoenix entity. 'Powers' The average Shi'ar can lift 1 ton in earth-like gravity and has far greater stamina. Most Shi'ar have no other special abilities, though some are genetic throwbacks. These individuals possess wings which allow them to fly. 'Abilities' Strength Level Superhuman, at least 1 ton with intensive exercise. Weaknesses None known. 'Weapons' 'Habitat' Habitat: Habitat of this race is unknown. Gravity: Gravity of this race is unknown. Atmosphere: Atmosphere of this race is unknown. Population: 60 billion. 'Miscellaneous' Type of Government: Imperial Empire ruled by Empress-Majestrix Lilandra Neramani Level of Technology: Highly advanced, with warp-drive starships, and Stargate space-warping technology that allows for instantaneous travel between galaxies. Cultural Traits: Warrior culture ' Representatives:' Lilandra, Chancellor Araki , Emperor Vulcan Notable Members of Race: 'Trivia' Category:Species